Many hair salons provide hair extension services. Hair salon customers ask for hair extensions for various reasons, including to lengthen original hair without having to rely on the natural growth of the original hair, to add volume to the original hair, and generally to enhance the overall appearance of the person's hairstyle.
Hair extension techniques exist. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,761 issued to Meister discloses a hair extension method wherein a person's original hairs are gathered into several groups. Each group is retained and separated from the other groups of original hairs using a bead. A hair weft is sewn to the person's original hair, and the beads serve as anchors for the hair weft.
At least one problem with the technique disclosed in Meister is that the technique subjects the original hairs to substantial stress, as each group of original hairs carries the weight of the hair weft and the bead. The original hairs are being pulled from the scalp by the weights of the bead and the hair weft. Therefore, the original hairs are susceptible to breaking off from the scalp, especially if the original hairs are dry and thin. The person wearing the hair extension may also find it uncomfortable to have original hairs being pulled by the hair extension. A hair extension technique that minimizes the stress on the original hairs is desired.
Another problem is that the attachment of the hair extension with the Meister technique is susceptible to breaking. A hair brush can be caught in between the person's scalp and the beads. If the hair brush is stuck and the person pulls the hair brush downward, the thread that holds the hair weft to the person's scalp can unravel or loosen and eventually break. Additionally, the original hairs can detach from the scalp thereby weakening further the support for the hair weft.
Another hair extension method is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,209, which is issued to McDonald. The hair extension method in '209 appears to require the parting and plaiting of the user's hair. Several plaits are formed, and the plaits are inserted through the custom ring assemblies of individual hair extensions. At least one problem with the technique in '209 is that the security of the attachment of the hair extensions appears to rely on the snug fit of the plaits to the ring assemblies. Frequent hair brushing may loosen the attachment of the hair extensions to their respective plaits.
The hair extension attached using the McDonald technique may also make it difficult for the person to brush his or her hair because of the plaits. A hair extension technique that minimizes bumps, gaps, and crevices within the lengths of the hairs and prevents hair brushes or combs from being trapped is desired to facilitate smooth hair brushing.
Another hair extension method appears to be disclosed in International Publication Number WO 03/013296 A2 of Rebecca Helen Jessup. The Jessup application requires the formation of a plurality of strands around the person's scalp. An elastic band is used to secure each strand. A flexible tie is then looped around the strand between the band the person's scalp. A portion of each strand is woven and platted with artificial strands to extend the length of each strand.
At least one problem with the technique disclosed in the Jessup application, which is also a problem with the technique in '209, is that both techniques may be time consuming. For instance, '209 requires having to form a number of individual plaits. The Jessup application requires having to form a number of strands, having to loop flexible ties on each strand, and having to weave and plait artificial strands with the natural strands. Thus, a hair extension method that provides secure attachment of the hair extension and that can be implemented with minimal time is desired.